Chibi love
by phoenixlight0314
Summary: Summery It's about love between neighbor two boys and their way to express it. Warning there will be lot of lemon scent. You warned And It's not about pedophile. Yoai means boyxboy relationship. Read and review. Warning bit lemon scent….. you warn
1. Chapter

**Summery **

It's about love between neighbor two boys and their way to express it. Warning there will be some lemon scent. And It's not about pedophile.

**Chibi love **

-Sas'ke you wanna my lollipop?'' Asked cute little blonde asked. He really likes his friend. But his sas'ke always said he is busy. Sas'ke is started his school already. But Naruto only five years old so he has to wait two year be with sasuke.

-no, you know I don't like sweets.'' Sasuke said him. Naruto slightly pouted. ''-yeah,I know'' Suddenly his eyes lit up.

- Wanna play wit me?'' The raven haired boy turn face to Naruto and

-Naru I said I can't. I have to do my homework.'' Sasuke answered with frown. Poor Naruto nodded his head and head to door.

-Oh okay. I will come again.'' Sasuke can't help but felt guilty to Nruto. Poor boy waited him whole day. When he came school Sasuke always have to do homework. So he sighed and got out his chair and go to Naruto. ''_Maybe he is with my mother.''_ Thought he headed to kitchen. When he reach there he heard Naruto's voice.

-Naru don't be sad when he finished he will spend time to you okay. Do you want to have cake again?''

-Thank you. Maybe Sas'ke dun like Naru anymore? Kyu said there many petty girls. You think I petty? '' Saskuke can't help think about his class's girls and made face. To him Naruto is the beautiful all of them.

-No of course not. You are so pretty Naru.'' His mother tried to cheer Naruto but he still looked down. Big fat tears tracked his cheek.

-Hey cry baby, go to ice cream shop.'' Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto's eyes lit up.

-Hey i not. Let's go. I have money. I give you ice ceam okay '' Little Naruto beamed take Sasuke's hand and run to door.

-Bye, Miko-chan'' Behind them Sasuke's mother left with soft smile.

She know since they moved here he begin to act in his age. Before that Sasuke always been collected, calm more like his brother. Actually she afraid that her other child became like his husband. But when he met this sunny little blonde he changed. She never saw his children get along other child. But Naruto is different. But one thing worry her slightly. Day Naruto sleepover their house she about to bring boys water but she heard what Sasuke said to Naruto.

FLASH BACK

When she about to open door She heard his son.

- Naruto you are my little sun and nobody can take you from me. I will give you nobody. And swear me that be with me forever. '' Actually, Sasuke whispered to Naruto. It's only thing she catch hteir conversation.

END FLASHBACK

However it's really weird she decided to shrug it. After all they are still child didn't know came to time to head their life. Little did she know she never listened their conversation until finished.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sas'ke I want this. Maybe this is better? Or '' Naruto can't calm down. You can't stop him like that. He will bug you till you give him what he wanted and Sasuke know it.

-Okay okay. I will pay okay so just pick.'' Sasuke said with annoying sigh. But he should admit boy is adorable. You can't say no this face even you are Uchiha. Just this face it's worth it. To his surprise

-No, I pay. You pick.'' Naruto said backslide. He blushed and said

-I thought you always give Naruto so naruto want to give you'' Sasuke felt himself smile. How can someone not love him? no not chance.

-So then I will take vanilla.'' He point to the ice cream and Naruto give his money to salesman.

-You pick now Naru. We should eat together.'' Sasuke can't help let out laugh to Naruto's happy pace.

-then I take it and it.'' He pointed strawberry and chocolate.

-What a girl. He pick strawberry hahaha'' They turned to pace to smirking Kio. And his friend.

-Shudup, I not girl.'' Naruto growled.

-He classes mean boy Sas'ke. He always be like it.'' Naruto glared at Kio.

-Leave him alone Naru. Pick your ice cream let's go.'' Sasuke tried to calm himself bit. _How could that moron say something like that?_

-Sas'ke he angry b-because Hina-chan dun't play wit him.'' Naruto answered

-You! What did you said? Crybaby'' Kio run to Naruto .Because of that Naruto fell and scratch his knee.

-Aaah Sas'ke it hurt aaaah'' Naruto can't help but sob loadly. Sasuke turn around one last time glared.

-If I listen afain you touch him I'm going to fucking kill you got it?'' With yelp Kio and his friends run away. Sasuke smirked but suddenly remembered Naruto and .

-Naruto are you okay can you stand?'' His voice so caring. It's hard to believe it was Sasuke's voice.

-I dun't know. Sas'ke it hurt.'' Poor Naruto looked at his friend with teary eyes.

-I know, It will be okay I promise. Here take you ice cream. I will give you piggy back.''

-Okay'' Said no longer looked hurt because of ice cream in his hand. And his Sas'ke give him piggy back.

-Sas'ku I like you, really lot.'' He said behind Sasuke. He had huge grin.

-Mee too Naru, me too.'' Small smile appeared in his pace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oh god what's wrong in your clothes?'' Sasuke's mother rushed to them. Before Sasuke say something.

-I just fell. I'm sorry.'' Naruto looked down like did something bad.

-Oh don't worry dear. Sit there I will take care your wound.'' Naruto walk nearer to chair.

-Okay it might hurt little okay?'' Sasuke's mother put something in his knee he let out yell.

-Shh. It will be okay.'' Sasuke hug him behind.

-Okay it's finished. Now you can walk but be careful okay it will hurt if you run. Sasuke make sure of it okay.'' She waited Sasuke to nod and continue.

-I have to go my house. Naruto's parents come eight. I might be late. If Naruto's Parent didn't come before eight Naruto sleep in Sasuke's room. '' Naruto Sasuke nodded. Maybe because his mother is really hurry she didn't notice Sasuke's smirk, Naruto's silly grin. It will be long night.

**It's my new story. Write me if you had any other idea.**


	2. Chapter 1kissy kiss

**Yoai means boyxboy relationship. **

**Chapter1- kissey kiss**

-Sas'ke wat should we do now?'' Naruto asked while titled his head. It's too adorable to Sasuke. He can't resist what he wanted. So he leaned pressed his lips on Naruto's. Naruto's pace became all red.

-Um Sas'ke you said we shouldn't -'' Again Sasuke leaned forward and kiss him. And look at Naruto.

-No, I just said that we can't in front of other people.'' Naruto grinned and hugged Sasuke by his neck

-I luv kiss Sas'ke. Kiss me again Sas'ke.'' So they kissed again. It was only lip pressed innocent kiss. They don't know other way. When Sasuke decided to depart Naruto whinnied and tighten his little hand.

-Sas'ke one more please?'' Sasuke can't help laughed.

-Okay, just one. After that I have to do my homework.'' He ignored Naruto's groan leaned forward.

After several minute they departed.

Sasuke make sure give Naruto something to do and head to his room. Or else he never do his work and he didn't want disappoint his father. After that he has plentely time be with his Naruto. Faster he do, he will have more time. With that thought he started.

Hour later Sasuke finished his homework. He noticed something is wrong there not heard noise. It's not that he didn't like silent or something. But when he with Naruto it was always been bad thing. So he head to where he leave Naruto.

-Naruto'' he met silent. Sasuke felt fear in his gut. He had this feeling whenever he isn't around Naruto .

-Naruto'' again no one answered.

-I'm here Sas'ke.'' It's from kitchen. Sasuke didn't wait Naruto came just rush there. He can't stop laugh come because what he saw. There Naruto is standing on the chair trying to reach jar. On the floor cup, spoons are lie there.

-What are you doing.'' However he knew what Naruto is doing he just asked.

-Naru want Sas'ke's mom's candy. She will give me.'' Naruto answered still trying to reach there.

-you sure ? Maybe she will be mad at you '' But Sasuke knew it didn't stop Naruto he just want to tease him.

-No, she luves Naru'' He tried so hard and he fell, well if Sasuke didn't catch he will.

-Why don't you just ask me ?'' Sasuke frowned. He looked didn't like what Naruto did.

-I-I thought I will be bother to you.'' Said blonde looked down. Sasuke let out low sigh. He'll never mad at Naruto long. It's his one weak thing.

-I'll give you that but you have to clean it'' He pointed the floor. Blonde's pace lit up.

-Really, I really like you Sas'ke'' Naruto hugged Sasuke by his waist. After all he only reached Sasuke's shoulder.

-Oh then, are you like me because I give you candy?'' Sasuke frowned at that. However he just meant joke it really didn't heard him joke. It's funny thing

-yeah I like Sas'ke cause sas'ke really kind. But sometimes really mean'' Naruto answered thoughtfully.

-Is that so?'' Sasuke's voice became cold. Naruto shivered because of that.

-Sas'ke?'' Sasuke rech jar and put it on the table and gone leaving teary eyed Naruto. But less than three second Naruto found himself run after Sasuke.

-Where are you going Sas'ke did Naru do something bad?'' Naruto yelled after him. However he is angry to Naruto Sasuke didn't like seeing Naruto cry because it make his eyes water and felt uneasy feeling.

So Sasuke reach Naruto and hugged him tightly.

-No, it's okay you did nothing wrong. Shh don't cry.'' Sasuke stroked Naruto's back who sobbing on Sasuke's shoulder.

-Is Sas'ke mad at Naru?'' Naruto whispered.

-No, Now I'm not. So let's clean it okay. If my mom come and see it she might mad at you'' Sas'ke joked. Naruto's blue eyes widened.

-really? I dun't like mad Sas'ke's mom'' Naruto ran to kitchen. Forget about why he is crying before. Sasuke let out laugh and follow him. He really love this boy.

When they finished it's already became seven o'clock. They sat on the couch watching tv.

-Maybe Naru's mom amd dad didn't made today'' Naruto said little sad eyes.

-Then they came in the morning when you wake up'' Sasuke tried to cheer up it didn't looked work much. So he did one thing always work, kissed Naruto. This time, again Naruto hugged him tightly. So he take advantage and liked Naruto's lips. Blonde gasped.

-Sas'ke why did you do that ?'' There under him little naruto just begging to kissed Sasuke can't control it. He doesn't know what he is doing. But in his head one thing. That was just Naruto. He again tried to lick Naruto's lips but just then Naruto open his mouth so Sasuke's tongue inter in Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes widened froze because of that. Sasuke too froze because of that. There two sitting there Sasuke's tongue in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke first move he move his tongue in there. Don't know what he doing just did it. Naruto closed his eyes first it's really uncomfortable. But more Sasuke move more he felt dizzy. It's like world spinning around him. So Naruto gripped Sasuke afraid of fall as well as trying to near each other. There isn't heat only slow motion. But suddenly Naruto felt like he has no air in his lug.

So he gently pushed Sasuke. When they depart he took deep breath. Everything is blur so he blinked trying to see clearly.

-Wow, it's really- ''

-Sas'ke what is it?'' Naruto looked at him dizzily.

-Naru feel weird all over'' he said while stroking his body. He panting really hard.

-Is it feel awful?'' Sasuke asked. He really didn't seemed that much out of his breath. Naruto's cheek darkened.

-No, it's'' Sasuke leaned but didn't hear.

-I didn't hear tell me loader.''

-It felt good, really really good.'' Naruto whispered as if afraid someone heard this.

-Naruto do you hungry? We can call pizza.'' Sasuke said while standing.

-pizza? Yeah we eat pizza.'' Naruto yelled and looked down mumbled something.

-you should talk load you know if you want me hear you. Actually he know what Naruto want. So he just smirked while waiting.

-Naru want that kiss again.'' He said little loader still blushing hard. Sasuke didn't know what to say he think it's candy or drink. So he just shook his head and leaned in. They really like alone time.

**It's chapter 1's end. **


	3. chapter 2jealous

**Yoai means boyxboy relationship. **

**Chapter2-Jealous**

Sasuke look at Naruto shook his head. Naruto's face now all over became cheese.

''you should at least wipe your mouth.'' Said leaned wipe Naruto's face. Naruto became red. Sasuke loved what he can do little Naruto.

''Sas'ke do you wanna eat mine?'' He give peace remained untouched.

''no you eat it, I'm okay.'' Sasuke said then smirked. ''No wonder why you are fat. Naru eat really lot.'' He stroked Naruto's cheek.

''I'm not fat.'' Naruto pouted and forget about his pizza and crossed his arm.

''no you are, then who eat all pizza? I don't know anyone other than you eat that much'' Sasuke continued teasing Naruto. But to his surprise Naruto removed his arm and sighed.

''I know it'' Naruto said sadly. It's not what he is waiting for. He at least thought hear yell that ''Sasuke you teme'' but no it's surely not what he thought it would be.

''What'' Sasuke don't know what to say. ''What do you mean you know?''

'' Sas'ke think naru is not pretty.'' Eye looked down tears filling his eyes said Naruto. Sasuke pulled Naruto in his lap.

''What? No of course not. You are pretty Naru.'' He said while hugging Naruto.

''But Kyu said-''

''Forget about what Kyu said. I think you are most pretty kid I have ever seen.''

''Lier'' Naruto yelled ''But I see there are. In your class, there pink haired girl and blonde girl. They are really pretty.'' Now Sasuke got it why Naruto act weird lately. It started since he come his school. He can't believe he realized now. Naruto more asked if he was pretty, or look at mirror and let out sigh. But why would he think he was not pretty? Sasuke can't help laugh.

''Are you jealous girl? Because you think they are more beautiful? silly Naruto.'' Naruto shook his head and hit Sasuke hard in his head and.

''Sas'ke baka'' He yelled. Sasuke blinked again blinked. Naruto never yelled at him. it's not playful and he know it.

''Just tell me what's wrong then.'' He said. Naruto shook his head. Naruto acted more, more weird. It affected Sasuke.

''it's noting sas'ke'' Naruto said he know something is up but Naruto didn't tell him. What's in naruto's mind? He is too stubborn for his own good. Sasuke sometimes don't know what to do.

''Just tell me Naruto what's it?'' Sasuke and glared at Naruto ''And don't try lie, if you lie again I don't speak to you again'' Sasuke know it work. Well it always worked for Naruto.

''Eve again?'' Naruto's eyes widened.

''Yes ever again.'' Sasuke tried to hide small smile. He did it now it's matter time his Naruto tell all thing to him.

'' Sas'ke you don't'' Naruto's eyes filled with tears. Naruto is really a crybaby. He buried his head in Sasuke's neck. ''Sas'ke dun't'' Naruto start sob. Because of that Sasuke wondered if it really right thing to do.

''I tell sas'ke '' Naruto said. This time Sasuke can't stop grin.

''K-kyu said if boys met p-pretty girl they became r-really like t-them. So Naru t-think Sas'ke like them more than Naru'' He still sobbed while talking. Oh so it was really jealous only not what Sasuke thought it was. Naruto is little boy he can't be know about jealous.

''No, I always love Naru no matter what. So don't worry. Okay'' Sasuke said while he wipe Naruto's faces.

''Really'' naruto asked titled his head. Sasuke nodded his head and kissed him.

''Really, Silly naru'' Naruto's face became ten shades red. So Sasuke know Naruto wanted Sasuke something but can't ask Sasuke ''what's it Naru''

''Sas'ke kiss me again'' naruto said really cutely.

''Okay'' Sasuke leaned kissed Naruto again. But Naruto shook his head.

''no, with your tongue'' Sasuke froze few second but leaned.

''Our little naru like naughty thing didn't he?'' Sasuke whispered Naruto's ear and kiss him and lick his lips. Naruto eagerly opened his mouth make sasuke chuckle. Naruto always want more. So this time Sasuke do more things. Sasuke slightly insert his hand in Naruto's shirt. Blonde shivered under him. While he stroke Naruto's chest he accidently brushed his nipple. Naruto moaned load.

''Sas'ke a-again'' Naruto whispered and kiss him again.

Sasuke did again then he stroked Naruto's nipples together. Naruto's body shook, what sasuke guised pleasure. Naruto moaned none stop. But suddenly they heard door open.

**Well who is they? It's chapter 3's end.**


	4. Chapter 3 Night

**Summery **

It's about love between neighbor two boys and their way to express it. Warning there will be lot of lemon scent. You warned And It's not about pedophile.

**Yoai means boyxboy relationship. Read and review.**

**Warning bit lemon scent….. you warned.**

**Chapter3-Night**

''Naruto, Sasuke where are you two?'' This was Sasuke's mother.

''Yes, we are in here'' Sasuke yelled. He heard his mother head to kitchen. Then he look at Naruto he looked red, some saliva running his mouth, eyes half open, his face became all red heavily panting. Sasuke wondered if he too looked like that. If he didn't too busy to make sure they are normal, he would say Naruto looked damn good now. When he leaned to fix Naruto's hair he felt something brush his thing. And Sasuke let out moan. He looked down and found his pant looked really uncomfortable.

''Sas'ke'' Naruto asked obviously wondered what's wrong.

''I'm okay. Fix your hair. I'm going to go bathroom. Okay'' Sasuke headed bathroom leaving behind. He really should go there. When he came out he heard his mother cook. ''Mum we already ate.'' He yelled again.

''Naru hungry'' Naruto said after Sasuke. He shook his head go to kitchen. Sasuke didn't surprise when he saw Naruto with his mother. He always beside his mother when she make ramen.

''naru always be hungry. You already eat whole pizza.'' Sasuke said with annoyance. ''if you eat that much, you will became fat.''

Naruto pouted ''I'm not fat, you see'' said Naruto raise his shirt pointed his chest at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed when he look at it. However not even Naruto himself saw it but sasuke saw that pink nipple.

''Naruto, ramen is ready.'' Much to Sasuke's disappoint Naruto fix his shirt and turned to ramen. If there was something Naruto love other that Sas'ke and his parent it is ramen. ''Mum you can't give him that much ramen his stomach will hurt.'' Sasuke said to his mother. '' I know, I know but Naru want it''

''You can't give him what he want all the time.'' Sasuke rolled his eyes. And asked ''When did father itachi and Naruto's parents come? They said they come today. But they didn't''

''They said there are rained heavily. And next morning they will be in here.''

''Naru dun't want to sleep. Naru will wait them.''

''No, Naru will sleep and when you wake up. They will be here. Okay.'' Sasuke tried to reason. ''And we will sleep together.'' That brought Naruto's full attention.

''Only, two of us? But your mum'' Sasuke can't help smirk at Naruto's hopeful eyes.

''Yeah, she will be in his room'' His mum didn't heard their conversation.

''Okay then'' Naruto shouted. His mum came to kitchen and waved them.

''Boys, time to sleep. And to Naru you have to sleep.''

''Okay miko-san'' naruto yelled while yank sasuke. They headed to Sasuke's room. After that they prefer to sleep. Naruto wear orange, Sasuke wear blue pajama.

''I will check you two later. If I found you awake then I didn't give pancake both of you. Not even Naru's puppy eyes help you. '' His mother yelled from down stair. Sasuke can't help rolled his eyes. How old she think he was? four or five?

''Not even puppy eye?'' Naruto asked wide eyes. Sasuke shook his head .Well there are some five years old here.

''Naru shut up and come to bed.''

''S'ke big bad fat meany'' Naruto muttered while climbing bed. Naruto stack his tongue to Sasuke. But Sasuke licked his tongue. His face became all red.

''you… you pervret '' Sasuke smirked.

''Is this even word dobe?'' Naruto turn around and mumbled under his breath something.

He wrapped his arm around Naruto protectively rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke sighed.

''Naru are you mad?'' No answer ''Naru?'' Still he met silence. ''Are you sleep?'' still silence.

''Okay okay I'm sorry.'' He waited Naruto to make move but he didn't.

''Sasu big dad…'' Sasuke didn't give him chance to finish pressed his mouth. Over spent with time with blonde he learned best way to shut him up was eigther kiss or sweet thing give him. When they in front of people he give him lollipop but when they alone he just kiss him.

''Sas'ke kiss me '' Boy always demanding something. Kiss him, hug him, give candy, give piggy back or say he is pretty he is the most whinny Sasuke ever met. But still he love to do things for Naruto. The look of Naruto's face is worth all of them.

'' Sas'ke'' Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke leaned closer to his touch.

''But Sas'ke's mum said we can't have a pancake.''

''Then she shouldn't know.'' Sasuke said as if most obvious thing.

''Oh'' Naruto nodded looked like agree with him. Actually they always lie like that when they sleep over each other's house it's not odd thing they did.

They lie there kissed licked each other. Suddenly Naruto said embarrassing thing Sasuke has ever heard.

''Sas'ke'' Naruto gusped.

''Sas'ke there is something between my leg.'' It was obvious Naruto didn't know what he talking about. But Sas'ke did. He blushed really hard that it might even misunderstand fewer.

''It's normal thing. When we do something like that. It appeared.

''So is it be like it all the time?''

''No silly, it's not. Do you want me to touch it?'' Naruto's eyes widened and gasped.

''Do you want to touch my pee pee?''

''If you don't want I wouldn't'' Sasuke said shrug his shoulder.

''Oh? I dunt know Sas'ke'' Then he blushed. ''If Sas'ke want to then Sas'ke can'' He whispered last sentence. Sasuke can't help grinned at Naruto. He really innocent person he ever met.

''You can't let other people do to you okay?'' Sasuke wrned while he rolled on top on Naruto.

''Just like kiss?'' Naruto asked.

''Yeah, just like kiss'' Sasuke start removed Naruto's sweat pant.

''Okay then'' Naruto said to him. Suddenly his eyes widened load gasp came out his mouth.

''S-Sas. …. Sas'' Naruto's word didn't come out straight.

Sasuke smirked ''That good huh?'' he continue to stroke Naruto's tiny cock.

''S-sa….'' Naruto shut his eyes tightly mouth open gasped. He clenched from sheet tight till turn to white. Sasuke decided to block noise by his mouth and kiss him.

Naruto continued to mewl under Sasuke. So Sasuke stroke more hard and fast. Not long time after Naruto's body start to shook. Then he arched bed and scream burst out Naruto's mouth however it covered Sasuke's mouth it still load. Naruto's body fell in bed motionlessly.

''What's it Sasuke?'' His mother's voice heard worried.

''Naruto fell of bed. He is okay.'' Sasuke yelled

''Boys! What I said before?''

''We are about to sleep mum''

''Naru? Are you okay?'' He stroked Naruto's cheek.

''Sas'ke?''Naruto mumbled sleepy.

''Sleep naru. Sleep'' He look at exhausted Naruto and note himself don't push him.

When his mother finish his laundry and come their room they already fell sleep in arm wrapped each other protectively. She smiled softly closed their door.

**It was been long time since I write. **


	5. Chapter 4 Ring

**It's fourth chapter. Read and review.**

In the morning load voice wake Sasuke from his dream.

''Sas'ke I'm hungry. Mum said if I go wake sas'ke she gave me pancake. Now wake wake sas'ke''

''Naru stop shouting and I'm not waking.''

''But… but SAS'KE she dun't gave me pancake if naru dun't wake''Sas'ke.'' Naruto whined watery eyed.

''okay, okay. I'm up. MUM! GIVE NARU HIS PANCAKE.'' Sasuke angrily stand up.

''sas'ke dun't be mad at naru'' naruto look at sasuke pleading eyes. With sigh Sasuke embraced naruto.

''I'm not mad at you only mum. And why you always call her mum.''

''Sas'ke call her all the time.'' Sasuke wondered.

''it's cause she's my mum'' Naruto didn't answer but continued blush.

''Well you can. She liked it when you call her mum.''

''I'm hungry sas'ke. ''

''Okay. Let's go to kitchen'' just he finished sentence Naruto run to kitchen. Shaking his head wondered again. Naruto didn't answer. He wondered what changed. Before Naruto always talk about thing to Sasuke. He now kept secret from sasuke. Maybe he is growing up.

When he intered kitchen room Sasuke has to stop from laughing. There in table naruto finished eating sneaking to his plate.

''I don't like sweet thing you can have it''

''Naru said it to mum too but she said left to sasuke ''naruto pouted cutely then he bring Sasuke's plate in front of him and start to eat.

''naruto today your mum and dad will come so after breakfast you should go pack your thing. Sasuke go help whit that okay?.'' Sasuke nodded. ''Good. And did you saw ice cream in fridge. I left it there yesterday. Now I can't found it. '' His mother look at them suspecting .

''Ah well, Naru wake up and can't sleep.''

''Then..?'' Her eye hardened.

''Ah he want sweet. He didn't sleep me mum. What I have to do?''

''You… you ate whole ice cream all alone?''She asked Naruto who stopped right front of door. ''hee hee'' he brush his head embarrassingly.

''you gave him that?'' Now she pointing at Sasuke.

''i-I didn't have choose. If don't he won't sleep me. You know.'' Sasuke reasoned.

''Mum, I'm sorry? I'll never do it again.'' Naruto look at her with puppy eyes. Sasuke shook his head.

''B-but but…. okay.'' Really she have soft spot to cute thing.

''Sasuke go to your room and help Naru. '' Whit sigh she said.

''Yes mum.'' Naruto hurriedly go to Sasuke's room. Sasuke too go after him after look at his mother who mourned after her loss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After they pack Naruto and Sasuke lie on the bed together. It's rare sight because after all Naru can't stay one place long time.

''Sas'ke do you want to sleep with Naru all the time?. ''

''Of course. Why? '' Naruto grinned happily.

''Narut too want that.''

''But we sleep together all the time.''

'' No, not that.'' Again Naruto blushing no reason. Why he doesn't talk to Sasuke.

''Then what are you talking? ''

''n-nothing''

''Naruto''

''Sas'ke''

''I think I don't like sleep with Naru. After all you always wake me up in midnight.'' Naruto's face fell.

''b-but …..''

''I'm just kidding. Stop crying. Of course I'm. I'll always want to be with you''

It's true though Naruto always wake him. Want to pee, can't sleep in storm, hungry or thirsty even hug him. Now think about it Naruto always sleep over or Sasuke sleep over to Naruto's. It's rare to sleep without each other now. Because Naruto can't sleep without Sasuke he always had nightmare. They found out about it when Naruto was three. It's really strange though. After all Naruto 's room with Kyuubi'. They had almost one room. Naruto didn't sleep alone in his room but he always had nightmare after they moved here. One day two family dinner at naruto's home Sasuke sleep on couch while watching TV. Sasuke's parents decided sleep him here in Naruto's bed. That night Naruto didn't scream at night because of his dream. They just thought it was because they had tiresome day. Several days later it was Naruto who wanted to sleep with Sasuke. Kishuna is worried that naruto's habit will bother to them and invite Sasuke to his home. That night too Naruto and his family sleep peacefully. In morning naruto said when he's sleep with Sasuke, his Sasuke can away all bad dreams. After that it's natural thing to sleep with each other. No one knew why. After all even Naruto's mother can't stop his nightmare.

All in all he loved it when he sleep with his Naru.

'' Sas'ke teme. Dun't kid me.'' naruto said after hit hard Sasuke. Sasuke only embraced tighter.

''Why stupid question? Don't you want to play outside? ''

''No. I wanna lie with you here.'' Sasuke frowned.

''What 's wrong Naruto? Are you hurt?''

''No I'm okay.'' Okay? It's crime to Naruto to be not overly happy.

''Sasuke do you want to be dad ?''

''What?, well I don't know'' Odd question catch Sasuke's guard

''I want to be dad Sas'ke'' Naruto look at him.

''What? '' Naruto still look at him like waiting for something. ''Well you'll when you became adult.''

''But I don't wanna marry girl I want to marry only with Sas'ke.'' Naruto shouted

''Do you want to marry me?'' Sasuke laughed.

''W-well , um'' Again the cute blush. Then it hit him.

''You want to marry me.'' It came more like statement.

''w-well, N-n-naru think so. Sas'ke do you want to m-marry me?''

''Why do you want that ?'' Sasuke want to know what Naruto thinking.

''Mum um, my mum said if you want to be with someone very long time, and love them marry to them.''

''But if you want to be with someone else ?'' Naruto's eyes widened.

''Sas'ke want to be with someone else?''

''No, Of course not. Why would I? just that maybe when you became adult you want someone.'' Sasuke said darkly. Naruto is his only his not that he tell him that. Naruto gasped.

''Why would Naru want that ?'' he said it like worst thing ever. Sasuke chuckled then he got idea. He got of bed and opened his drawer. All the time blue eye stare at him without blink.

''Then marry me Naru?''

'' Natu love you. But Sas'ke isn't pen's gyre that your grandpa give you.'' Naruto's eyes widened what he saw. It look just like ring very pretty indeed. There has blue inlay.

''Well think it ring. I will buy you pretty ring later. Are you accept to be my wife?''

''YES. '' Naruto shouted cling to Sasuke. ''B-but why Naru'm wife? Naru has pee so Naru's guy. Guys can't be wife.''

''Well, I can't be wife so you will be my wife because you're pretty and cute.'' Sasuke reasoned.

''But Naru can't have baby.'' It's obvious Naruto is confused.

''We'll buy it okay. Itachi said there are nothing there you can't buy with money.'' Naruto's eye lit up.

''Then we can have baby. Then cause of Naru is wife Naru'll be mum as well?''

''Well I think so.''

''Okay. Can we have him now? I'll be good mum ever. '' Naruto shouted into Sasuke's shirt.

''No, when we became adult. Silly Naru. '' Naruto pouted.

''Do Sas'ke has one too?'' naruto said while looking at his new ring.

''No. But I'll take that from itachi's pen.''

''Tachi will mad at Sas'ke if he know that.''

''He won't know if we didn't tell him.''

''Okay.'' Naruto too agree to that after all who want to face angry itachi.

''Naru you can't tell anybody about it okay. Like I said before they will separate us. Only you can tell them when we became adult.''

''But mum always said if I'm girl they would have been marry me to you.'' Oh so he got idea from this.

''But they don't understand. We will tell all of them when time come. Do you want to play now? We can go to play ground. ''

''Yes. Then Sas'ke buy me ice cream.'' Naruto beamed. In blink of time he stood front of door.

''Sas'ke let's go.'' Then he run out room. Now he have to sneak in itachi's room. Damn it!


	6. Chapter 6 tachi's book

** 's book**

When he opened door he met very boring room. Well his room has been like that too. Now his room full of Naruto's painting and pictures. Slowly he opened the drawer. In here pens and pads, so the pen he looking for not there. Where can it be? maybe in locked one here. He knew where he kept them. Because he saw him put key under cover it's not like itachi saw him so he didn't change that place. Sure enough the key lying there. When he opened he met weirdest thing ever. In drawer has picture of naked women? His brother has porn picture in his room. Because of curious he look at them. There are like 5 different catalog and different woman in there .Suddenly he froze as he saw two men in them. It's white and black maybe it's manga under all of them pen lying there. He took and closed draw but again opened and take manga with him. Now if he found out surely he'll be dead man. Carefully lock drawer and put it there just like he found out. Take breath and head to naruto and his room.

''did you took it?'' blonde shouted. It's early after they go park and play they decided to sneak in itachi's room. Thei mum probably make food all of them.

''Yes,you can look.'' It has black inlay there. Now they are together it's like really they married. Naruto happily look at the rings.

''What's that?'' He pointed sasuke's back after look at book from Sasuke's behind.

''It's nothing.''

''Is it Tachi's? Naru wanna see too.'' He pouted cutely.

''Do you want to eat sweet I'll sneak for you.'' Sasuke hoped it changed Naruto's mind.

''Blue one, orange one, green one pink one too.'' Naruto answered well shouted. Sasuke shaking his head and chuckled. ''Okay, okay, I'll go get you sweets okay?'' Naruto eagerly nodded. And kissed Sasuke's cheek.

''Naru love Sas'ke'' And kissed him on lips. ''And purple one too.'' And kissed again on his lips this time he liked his lips.

'' Sas'ke kiss me?'' Naruto whined. Sasuke is stunned after all he always do things.

'' Did you just kiss me cause of sweet?'' Sasuke frowned. Naruto shook his head and looked down.

''No, why Sas'ke didn't kiss me anymore? ''Naruto look at Sasuke. '' We are married now so we can kiss all the time we want.''

''We can't you know if someone know they will separate us. You don't want do you?''

''No, But mum always kiss daddy.''

''We will, okay? but only when we are alone. '' Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

''Candy, Sas'ke.'' Naruto pointed to the door.

''Okay, okay'' Sasuke headed to door unaware of Naruto who just opened his secret book.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Sasuke came to his room Naruto was sitting face to window. His back is facing Sasuke.

''Naruto I get the all candy you said. No more candy okay if your mum knew it she will mad at both of us.'' Naruto didn't answer even didn't knowledge of him.

''Naru do you hear me?'' again no answer. Sasuke hate it when his blonde ignored him so he angrily went to Naruto's side.

'' Sas'ke why he's eating his pee, pee?'' blonde is pointing the picture. Sasuke nearly collapse after saw what Naruto is pointing.

''No silly, He isn't eating.'' Sasuke weakly snorted.

''But he is hurt because of it.'' obviously talking about other guy there.

''well, He too isn't.''

''Sas'ke tell me?'' Sasuke look at time. After all his father and Naruto's parents come in three. They had most likely hour or so his mother didn't show till then after all she is baking her chocolate cake.

''I'll show you''

''W-what? b-but why would sas'ke wanted to bite my pee pee? I think it will hurt. naru don't like hurt. They take me to the hospital there can't sas'ke come.''

''I'll not hurt you. You know it right?''

''of course.'' Naruto's voice didn't have slightly uncertain. Sasuke went to door and locked. After that he turn to Naruto lead him bed.

''then let me.'' Once Naruto lie on his back Sasuke slowly he removed his pant. He touched Naruto's cock and brought it to his mouth.

''S-sas'ke'' Naruto gasped then started pant. Even moaned loudly.

''Shh, Naru.'' Sasuke said while licked tip.

''**C-can't sas'ke.'' It's really cute site. Naruto is covering his mouth with his two hand, his cheek is pink saliva is slipping. Tear cowered his sight in his lower half on the fire. Naruto just want to scream but afraid if he did Sasuke will stop. Then fire increase it felt like it's burning something twisting in his gut. **

''**Ahhhhhhhhh'' Then everything started to fade away. There something shaking his shoulder. He can't even open his eyes.**

''**Naru, Naru, naru, Are you okay?''**

'' **I'm tr'd. wana sleep'' Sasuke's chuckle heard back of his mind and everything is faded to black.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**After Naruto fell slept Sasuke cleaned him. Naruto is the cutest thing alive. He seat there in silent. He will be with blonde till he die. If they just more old. Thing will be more easy. What will happen if their parent found out what's happing between them? What happened if they found out what he felt? Unlike Naruto he knew that what they have is wrong. It shouldn't have been love. Maybe crush but not love. It doesn't have to his universe only around Naruto. All of this it shouldn't be can't live without Naruto. But all of this happened. There is nothing he, they can do. What he give just to be with Naruto all the time. But it's not right to his parent even everyone. But why it felt so true to him? He just wish thing will be like this all the time. But he also knew it's impossible. After all he saw his and Naruto's mother's eye. They all saw how different they are. How he and Naruto are can't separate too long. How they try remained touched. How he can't say no to Naruto. How Naruto was appeasable only to him. There are lots of thing they can saw. They will know not today or tomorrow but one day. After all they are mum's they all have ability to know their children or so he heard. Sasuke look at sleeping blonde last time and slowly closed door head to kitchen to his mother. **

''**Sasuke? They are coming here. Isn't Naruto with you?'' Mikoto looked really surprised. Who blame her they walk hip to hip. **

''**He is sleeping in my room.''**

''**Itachi called said they are now just stop in Suna. It's only hour time place.'' His mother said excitedly. It's been three day. The go to trip his mother can't go because of she's pregnant. Because of it she in love sweet but naruto is steal them time to time just like ice cream. **

**They came today however Sasuke glad that they came he can't help felt dread. **


	7. I'm wife

7. Separate.

After long time later there only heard blonde's whimpers.

''Mummy '' Kyuu asked his mother who still hugged Naruto tightly stroking his back.

''yes sweetie?''

''I'll sleep with Naruto.'' Kushina smiled hugged his older boy.

''let's sleep Naruto? '' There is no answer asked again no answer she turned naruto around found he is sleeping. Still whimpering in his sleep probably his scream tired him.

''It wasn't that hard I thought.'' Minato fake smile quickly fell. ''We should do this you know it too. They can't sleep together all the time. Time will come that he has to live without Sasuke. But he did everything with Sasuke. ''

''I know, but I just don't know what to do.'' Kushina sighed stroking his blonde hair. Not after long they all headed to their room to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In dark blonde boy tossing muttering word under his breath, frown dancing on his face. Then blue eye flow open. ''AAAAhhhhhh'' heartbreaking scream filled small room red haired boy fell from his bed. Blonde continued scream kyuubi shaken Naruto trying to wake him up but no avail. It's been so long since it last happened Kyuubi didn't know what to do then their parents running to their children's room.

''What's going on? '' Minato asked red haired boy. Suddenly scream tore from little blonde. Kushina run to Naruto's side shaking his shoulder trying to wake him blonde boy shaking none stop. This time she shaked him roughly. Naruto's eyes snapped open but not usual bright color but dull blue stare at her.

''Naruto are you okay?'' his mother asked but no answer then. It's like he didn't see them or even didn't want to see them. Maybe he just wanted it was sasuke.

''Sas'ke'' boy whimpered both parent look at him helplessly.

''shh it's me papa is here, sas'ke will come morning okay?'' boy look at him like he isn't listening just continued ''Sas'ke'' whimpered again.

''naruto we are here. Look at us.'' Kushina crying hugged Naruto tightly to her chest. They sat like this hour but nothing improved Naruto still asking Sasuke every few minute. It's like he can't pull himself from dream.

''We should call Sasuke.'' Minato said while standing up. ''No he is my baby. If he needed someone it should've me. If he was hurt he should go to me. Not Sasuke.'' Kushina said angrily. ''You felt it too. Don't you?'' Once again minato didn't found single word. He knew her right.

''I know, I know. But he asked Sasuke, not us. Who are we to deny him when he is like this?'' Upon hearing sasuke's name blonde asked 'Sas'ke?' again. Minato stood up leaved three of them. Kyuubi is sitting on bed silently looking at his little brother. Is it all because of him? Just because he was jealous of Sasuke, naruto suffering. He was frightened when he heard that scream then naruto start to repeat sasuke's name over over again like looking for him. Is Sasuke that important to him?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There Sasuke looking out window while thinking about naruto, his blonde looked like he was ready to jump to him when he leave him. He had bad feeling all of this but if he didn't do this his father will make it harder.. But now he knew it's harder than any other punishment now, he can't sleep not without Naruto. After all it's time for naruto to awake. He always waked three o'clock and asked Sasuke to bring him sweets or just hug him tighter. It's strange to sleep without Naruto he almost forget what's it like to be alone. There is lot of thing in his head, is naruto awake now too? If so can he sleep again? Did Naruto miss him as much as he did now?

Suddenly he heard loud banging in their front door it not long after it stopped. Sasuke know his parent opened door but he can't help but curious. He silently tip toed to down stair. There was Minato in his pajama looked tired, it reminded him how old Minato really is. Sasuke understood something is wrong just by looking at man's face. More he look at him more Sasuke felt fear.

''What are you doing here?'' Fukagu asked his voice held no angry just curious maybe annoyance that he wake him up mid at night.

''I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you all. Naruto can't sleep, he asking Sasuke. I even tried to sleeping pill but there is no avail. I know it's our problem but can you just…..?'' he hang question without end. He looked his father pleadingly.

''I told you it was bad idea. We all heard Naruto's scream when we out of door but you still talking about how Naruto is becoming older, should take care himself. He isn't Itachi or Sasuke. '' His mother muttered angrily. Mikoto was angry to his father since they come home. They didn't got fight lot but when they did she simply refused to talk to him in the end his father always ask forgiveness. If you think uchiha men scary uchiha women are scariest thing alive especially pregnant one.

''Sasuke come out from where you are.'' mention of sasuke's name two men look at stair way. Sasuke step forward looking at adults without word. ''Let's go to naruto's house.'' his mother said while wearing coat. ''okay mother'' he answered eagerly. He knew it he'll be in trouble but it didn't matter.

''Sasuke care to tell me why are you awake this late? '' His father asked like dared him to lie.

'' I can't sleep. Then I heard door knock so I just want to know who is it.'' His mother appeared beside him pulled him forward to door. When they headed to Naruto's house minato's face looked more relieved. Sasuke run to Naruto's room when he got there he saw his blonde. It hurt to saw your loved one like this.

''Naruto? '' there kushina was hugging Naruto beside him Kyuubi looking down to floor. Naruto is shaking with watery eyes.

''Sas'ke'' it's barely whisper, his voice surely hoarse from scream.

''Naru I'm here. Come here.'' He opened his arm Naruto eagerly neared him but Kushina tightened her grip like don't want to let go.

''Sas'ke'' naruto whimpered his eye filled tears again trying to reach Sasuke's arm.

''Kushina give him to Sasuke please? Naru want to.'' Minato whispered after few second later she loosened her grip instead she hug his husband. There their little boy held by Sasuke not them, he want him not them. Silently they headed to door and go out room it only Sasuke and naruto left. While Sasuke hugged naruto his whimper stopped started to sob.

''It's okay. What's about dream ?''

''They all big, they want take Sas'ke away from me.'' Then he gripped other boy ''Don't go, don't leave Naru please.''

''Of course I'll never. Why don't you tell it to your mother? She can make bad dream go away.''

''No she can't no one but only Sas'ke can.'' Naruto refused to accept it. In his little mind his Sas'ke is hero no one can replace him not even his mother.

''All mom has ability to make bad dream go away. Later if you had bad dream you can go to your mother okay?''

Naruto shook his head stubbornly, Sasuke sighed. After nearly hour they sit there hugging each other Sasuke speak ''It's late Naru you have to sleep.''

''Don wanna. '' Naruto said sleepy Sasuke smiled. ''I'll sleep with you. Let's lay down.'' He slowly lowered themselves Naruto cling to him when there has small gape between them. They slept peacefully unaware of adult's on down stair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'' Mikoto didn't you ever curious about Sasuke and Naruto?'' Kushina asked still upset about earlier.

''What about them? ''

''Don't you think it's odd? I know they can be very close friends even I wanted to be my friend's side all the time in their age but it's…. I don't know very odd. They always been together eat together, sleep together, play together now I think about it they do all things together. Is it even normal?''

''I don't know Kushina but I just know one thing. They are happy, that's the point. Before Sasuke meet Naru he always been loner while little naru suffered from nightmare now they both happy.'' She said happily while eating her ice cream. Kushina remained silent bit then sighed ''yeah, I guess so''

''Then I'll check on Naruto.'' Minato said stand up but his wife stand as well. ''Let's go together I have to take care of Kyuubi too.'' Kushina stand as well as Mikoto stand up lazily too. When they come in room mikoto and minato can't help but smile only kushina frowned. There on the bed naruto and sasuke lie together. Sasuke's arm wrapped around Naru protectively naruto cling to him, they both looking peaceful together.

''Well since Naru slept Sasuke should go home. After all he has exam tomorrow. '' Mikoto said while frowning, she really doesn't want them to separate but Fukagu will be angry when he know.

''I'll carry him it seemed Naru is sleeping well.'' Minato said neared bed and slowly pull Sasuke from Naruto trying to not to wake them. Suddenly blue eye shot open look at them. Even Minato shocked how much anger and passiveness it held like dare him to take Sasuke away. Then like sensing Naruto's anger Sasuke slowly pulled Naruto to himself, Naruto's eye slowly closed then with soft sigh he cling to Sasuke again.

''I think it's better that way. I'll explain it to Fukagu later. '' Mikoto said didn't even look at shocked parents. It's odd but she didn't surprised at all. Actually she knew something like this will happen. When will they understand they meant to each other?


	8. Chapter 8

8. I'm Wife

''Sas'ke? '' Naruto mumbled rolled lie on his back. Suddenly his eyes shot open there wasn't anyone beside him he patted empty side of mattress then quickly disappointed that there wasn't trace of warmth in there. ''Sas'ke? '' He asked again but this time he little louder. Maybe ''his Sas'ke in kitchen'' with that thought he run to kitchen with bare feet. But he secretly know it's not likely after all when he wake Sas'ke always there but usually Sas'ke wake first but sometimes Naru wake and wait for Sas'ke but never Sas'ke leave him even he has to go class. His Sas'ke always said he'll come soon and give him kiss and lollypop. When he found there was no Sas'ke there Naruto started cry. First softly then started louder.

''Naru, what happened?'' His mother come out pulled him embrace.

''S-Ssssas'ke.'' He only told one word and cry again.

''Sas'ke already went to school. He didn't want to wake you. Oh and he told me to give you this. '' then she pulled little box from her pocket give it to naru. It's really odd, Naru never cry for Minato when he went to work like Kyuubi. But when for the first time Sasuke went to school without telling him Naruto crying him.

Naruto hiccupping take box and look at inside in and suddenly grinned and run to his room. Her mother stood there lamely.

'' well that was fast.''

Naruto jumped to his bed when he settled he opened the box again. In the box chained blue ring lie beside lollypop. So Sasuke didn't leave him. After all he is Sas'ke's wife. Naruto happily wear necklace and licked lolypop. Now he just has to wait Sas'ke to give Naru kiss. At the start he didn't liked it when Sas'ke said don't wear it on his finger. His parents wear ring all the time. His sas'ke promised to found him chain so he will wear it all the time without noticed by anyone. Then sudden thought brought to his head he grinned. Since he became Sas'ke's wife he will be very busy after all he have to be like his mother. But first he should start from his clothes.

When Kushina saw her younger son she can't help let out laugh.

''Naru, you wear your clothes wrong.'' It really amusing site really his messy blonde hair looked even messier and his shirt unbuttoned and two socks both different color

''mammy Naru is big boy now.'' He pointed himself proudly.

''Yeah you're, let me help you with it.'' While she button his shirt something glow in there she reached to it and saw what's it. It's necklace with very pretty blue inlay almost like Naru's eye.

''What's it naru?'' Naru blushed while looking at it dreamly. ''Sas'ke give me this.'' Then like afraid his mother try to take it he slowly hide it behind his clothes and patted where it is.

''Oh it's pretty.''

''Yeah mammy, it's the most beariful ring.''

''It's beautiful naru..''

''oh okay.'' Her child really ball of energy. Who can't love him?

''It's already 10 am. My big boy we should do lot of things today. Can you help me? We are going shopping then go to grandpa's.''

''Yes, yes'' Then his excitement slowed '' what about Sas'ke?''

''Of course we are going to Saske's and Kyuubi's school then we all going to go grandpa.'' His face lit up once again.

'' Good then can naru have some candy as well.'' Kushina laughed ''of course. First we should eat breakfast.'' She go to kitchen Naruto is following her pouting still has different color socks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shopping went rather well after that he nagged her buy him three lollipop. Then give one to her and said it's for Kyuu and gripped two of them his hand. He said ''It's Sas'ke's .Naru'll gave Sas'ke.'' When they neared school his excitement better of him so he run to there but not long after that he slipped. But can't find one of his lollipop so he started to cry. His mother trying to calm him said she will buy that again but no avail. The She said he can share it with Sas'ke he calmed. Really her child really spoiled brat. But what can she say everyone loved this brat after all.

''Naru don't run. You might hurt again .'' Her call unnoticed by blonde boy once again. Really it's so tiring go with Naruto he always run jump pout cry. Really how can Sasuke always do that? Sometimes even though she is his mother she wondered about him.

Then suddenly he stopped. She stop beside Naruto trying to see what caused strange reaction. There Sasuke is standing beside branch with pink haired girl they looks like they are talking, girl was blushing cutely and give something like chocolate then run off. Sasuke left only look at thing in his hand.

''Oh look Sasuke is has his first valentine's gift. How cute.'' But Kushina didn't like the look of her naru. It's like he isn't Naru, it's like other night when Minato trying to take Sasuke.

''NARU'' Kyu's voice broke boy's stare as well as Sasuke's. He look at Naru and smiled but naruto only look around make Sasuke frown slightly. Is Naru still mad that he left without word?

''How was day?'' Kushina asked two boys.

''Boring but that's okay.''

''Where's Itachi?'' She asked Sasuke who just come.

''He is with teacher Anko. He said he will go home late. So Mikoto-san will came for him after she finished her apoinment of hospital.'' Sasuke reasoned still look at Naru.

''Oh then let's go home then we will go to grandpa'' she said happily.

''Mom I really don't want to- .''He didn't finish

''Your grandpas love you. So just go okay?'' It's no plea. It was demand.

''Yes mom.'' he half groaned. Naru still remained silent.

''What's wrong Naru? Do you wanna have sweet?''

''No.'' Well it's became really odd. It's obvious Naru is mad to him but why?

''Did you still mad that I left you earlier? I just want you to sleep longer after all you slept late yesterday. Forgive me?''

''No''

''What?'' Now Sasuke became more confused. No what? not forgave him? or not mad at this?

''Naru talk to me.''

''No'' Sasuke griped his from his shoulder. When he saw Naru's favorite ice-cream shop he go idea.

''Kushina-san me and Naru are going to ice-cream shop real fast. Please?'' It's rare for him to beg so she just let them. Beside if someone can wipe the look of Naru's face then it's Sasuke.

''Sure but you two has only ten minute. Got it?''

''Okay, and thank you.'' Whit that Kushina and Kyuubi left two of them. However Kyuu noticed Naru's odd behave he didn't ask it.

''What are you mad at Naru? Don't you take what I gave you?''

''Naru took that.'' Sasuke hugged Naru ''So why you're mad at me? tell me please.'' Naru remain silent but what caught his guard is that Naru started sob. Well typical Naruto but still he never last this much silent with him.

''S-Sas'ke why that girl is gave you something?''

''Oh that? Valentine is going to be in this weekend. She said that she can't gave me this at the time so she thought it's okay to give me today. I suppose so.''

''Sas'ke don't like her.'' Maybe it was question but it come out like statement.

''Of course, I only like Naru.'' They still embraced together it looked really cute so some people even stare at them.

''A-and she isn't pretty.''

'' Of course.'' Now sasuke understand what bothering him. Damn Kyuubi always tell wrong things.

''You know what valentine is right?'' Naru only nodded. Still upset that he took girls chocolate.

''Girls give guys give chocolate first. Then many girls give me chocolate today. And it's rude to just dump it. I thought after all they give me I can use it all I want. You know I don't like sweets but you love them so.'' He didn't finish his sentence.

''S-so you save them naru?'' he asked while wiping his eyes.

''Yeah, only if you want to .'' Damn he didn't want Naruto to know.

''Let me see then.'' He asked happily.

''Wah'' Really Sasuke didn't think he'll ever used to Naruto's mood swing.

''Let me see it. Letme see it, is it really lot? Sas'ke's bag looked big.'' One second he is crying because of Sasuke took other girls present. Then next second he is cling to his bag because of sweet.

''Okay, okay easy'' Sasuke slowly opened his bag. It's true there about twenty kind of chocolates all heart shaped. Sasuke can't help laugh at Naru's eye which is now shining whit star.

''Wow.'' Then suddenly he closed really fast look around as if someone come out take a bad. ''Shhh, we need to hide it.'' He looked serious. Sasuke only look at him curious waiting for what he going to do.

''Where? ''

''In Naru's room.'' Naruto didn't lose his seriousness.

''Do Nau think so?'' naruto silently nodded. It's obvious if they hide sweet in Naru's room it's like hide in Naru's stomach.

''Okay. But you have to promise me that you won't let your mother to see and don't eat many once okay.''

''Okay.'' Sasuke chuckled. ''Let's go then.'' He just pull Naru to their house. People who stared at them start to do things.

''Sas'ke if you don't want sweet what present do you want?''

''Mmm I don't know, maybe kiss '' Naruto's face became red. ''B-but it's not p-present.'' He mumbled under his breath.

''It's.'' Rest of way they walk silent. Sasuke liked silence but when he is with naruto it is bit weird.

''hey you two, mum is waiting for you.'' Kyuubi stood front of door obviously keeping his mum's things looking bored.

''oh then I'll just put my bag in naru's room. '' He run to his room but Naru didn't follow him.

In house Kushina's voice heard from kitchen. He just run there put all chocolates in his drawer and toss almost empty bag to Naru's bed. Before then he already took letters from chocolates.

''Oh you are there. Let's move we better come before night.'' When we come out Naru and Kyuubi are already in the car. As usual Kyuubi sat front seat.

''Hey Naru?'' I settled down beside Naru but he didn't look at me so of course I didn't like one bit. But he turn around and look at me sleepy and snagged to me. I can't help smile my Naru is the cutest thing alive. All the way Naru sleep when we stopped front of Naru's granpa house I tried to shake him well he mumbled something under his breath but then fell sleep. Naru is such a heavy sleeper. Kyuubi chuckled in front and he bush the signal. Naru jump in surprise while I glare at Kyuubi. He is sure entertaining himself. My poor Naru only whimpered. Sasuke smiled sleepy Naru.

''It's okay, it's okay. We are front of your grandpa's house.''


End file.
